fossilfightersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Taking Flight
Taking Flight is TDD25's fanfic, Storm's Brewing, in Nathan's point of view. Chapter One: Why Did That Have to Happen NOW? Hello. My name is Nathan Volante. I have black hair and a blue shirt, accompanied by a pair of black shorts. i also wear a pair of glasses. I come from a line of vivosaur researchers, and my dad is one of the best ones out there. I hope to become a Fossil Fighter to see just how fun it is, and maybe to help my dad. Speaking of my dad, he said he was going to give me something special today. Why, you may ask? Today is September 24th. My birthday. As of today, I am twelve years old, and at the current time, I am waiting in the living room. My dad is getting my present. "Now, what could it be?" I think aloud. I was so excited to find out what my present was. There was a multitude of possibilities, and I just couldn't decide on- "I'm back!" As if on cue, my father walks into the room holding what looks like a coin. "... That's it?" "It's your present!" my father exclaims, giving the coin to me. "My present... is a coin?" I ask. "Seriously. Is this a joke? Because if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny..." I was beginning to lose interest already. "Son, take a closer look before you say anything else." I look at the coin closer and realize something. There WAS a catch. Well, sort of. On the medal was a picture of a sky blue dinosaur that looked similar a T-Rex. It had an ash gray underside and dandelion-colored feathers. Its jaws were full of sharp teeth, suggesting it was a carnivore. The coin had a jade ring around the outside. "No," ''I think excitedly. ''"Not a coin..." It's a DINO MEDAL. "Dad... you're giving me my first Vivosaur?!" I ask, not believing my luck. "I knew you liked Vivosaurs, so I decided to give you one!" My dad explains happily. "Do you like it?" "I LOVE it! Thanks, Dad!" I say happily. I'm so excited I think I'm going to explode. "Let's go meet your new friend right now, shall we?" "... In here?" "Well, not here. In the Vivosaur Research Center." "Okay, let's go!" We go to my dad's research center. The room is big enough to fit an Argento and still have room, so it's the perfect place to do research/ inspect a Vivosaur. Once we get there, my dad tells me to throw the Dino Medal so that I can meet my new friend. "Okay! Come on out!" I say, tossing the Dino Medal. There's a flash of light, and the Vivosaur comes to life, roaring as it emerged. It looks exactly like the image on the medal. "This Vivosaur's name is Aerosteon, or Aeros for short." My dad explains. "Nathan, I think I'll just leave you two here to meet each other." "Wait-" It was too late to say anything. My dad had left the room. Aeros looked town at me and sniffed my clothes. I froze, trying not to think of what it might do to me. Once Aeros was done sniffing my clothes, it... smiled? It did look rather happy to see me. At this point, I felt safe enough to pet Aeros's head. This action made it happier, and it started making a sound one would compare to purring. I realized that on the inside, he was a big softie. "You need a name..." I suddenly thought. "How about... Cloud?" "Sure, sounds like a good name." Said Cloud. "Did you just say something?" I asked in surprise. "You can hear me?" "You can talk?" "Not really. I'm projecting my thoughts." ''Cloud explained. "... COOL!' Cloud simply laughed at my reaction. We sat there for a few seconds, not even talking. ''"Your father is a brief talker, isn't he?" "Yes. yes he is." BOOM!!! "Uh oh...." ''We both thought. "Come on, Cloud!" I say, running to the source of the sound and retrieving cloud, who had gone into his Dino Medal. We arrive at the Revival Room (yes, the Revival Room) and find something we didnt expect. From a hole in the wall, we see a rampaging Amargo. "... Oh great." Chapter Two: A New Teammate "Oh great." In the Revival Room of my father's labratory, an Amargo was in a complete panic, tearing down the walls and throwing its neck around. Its spines gleamed in the sunlight. As it rampaged, it broke a few machines and completely flattened another one. "Nathan!" I look over to my right and see my dad, obviously in a panic. He was probably more shocked than I was. "This Amargo has gone into a panic for no reason! I tried to find out why, but I couldn't reach a logical conclusion!" I was still in shock. "Did you try to calm it down?" I asked/yelled to my dad. "I tried battling it using Ritchie and Stone, but the Amargo defeated both of them!" he told me, pointing to my left. I look in the direction that my dad pointed, and sure enough, a Mapo Dino Medal and an Acro Dino Medal lay side by side on the white-tiled floor. "Nathan, I know you only have one Vivosaur, but you have to beat this thing! Otherwise, this thing will wreck the entire estate!" '''He's right, you know. We have to beat this thing to save your father's research.' ''Cloud tells me. "...Okay! You ready to rock, Cloud?" '''Let's roll bro!' ''Cloud says enthusiastically. "All right, let's go!" I shout, tossing Cloud's Dino Medal at the Amargo. There's a flash of light, and the Aeros comes to life once again. He seemed to smile at his opposition, who was frightened at the sight of Cloud. At this time I realized that he had an innocent and optimistic personality. "Nathan, you remember that book you had about Fossil Battles, right?" My father asks. I nod. "Then you know what to do!" "Alright then! Cloud, Wind Blast!" '''Let's get this party STARTED!' ''Cloud shouted. He raised his head and let out a roar, unleashing green shockwaves at Amargo. The Amargo flinched from the force of the blast, and roared in pain and fury. Suddenly, the Amargo reared up on its hind legs, only to come back down and stomp Cloud. The latter immediately was slammed into the floor. "CLOUD!" I yelled out in surprise. '''Ugh... I'm.. okay.' ''Cloud told me, getting up and smiling. Amargo was about to attack with another Amargo Stomp, only this time it was boosted by rage. The attack would surely severely damage Cloud, if not defeating him outright. "Oh no you don't! Cloud, WIND BLAST!" I shouted, thrusting my arm foward. '''PAYBACK TIME, SUCKER!' ''roared Cloud defiantly, unleashing green shockwaves once again. He followed up with another Wind Blast I didn't even command, taking both Amargo and I by complete surprise. Amargo was sent flying back from the impact. Suddenly, I had an idea... "Cloud, one more Wind Blast!" I commanded. Cloud roared once more, further damaging Amargo in a sea of shockwaves. Amargo seemed to stumble backward; it wasn't going to last much longer. "Now's the time, Cloud! Aeros Alert!" Once Cloud was done with the Wind Blast, he brought his head down like a guillotine, biting down on Amargo's spiked neck, making it cry out in extreme pain. Cloud released Amargo from his jaws, only to swing around to smash the latter with his tail. Amargo was promptly sent flying into another wall, which crumbled from the impact. "Alright Cloud, now's your chance! Finish him off!" I called out. '''Gladly!' ''He said in a cheery voice. He then proceeded to leap at Amargo. I take a look at Amargo... And see fear shimmering in its eyes. I suddenly realized that this Amargo was innocent. This wasn't its fault. Then I knew what to do... "Cloud, call off the attack right now!" I shouted, swinging my arm to add emphasis. Cloud was surprised, but it was able to shift its weight mid-leap so that it skid across the floor, creating a path of uprooted ground. Thankfully, it stopped the just in front of Amargo, who's eyes were shut, most likely bracing itself. I slowly walked up to the Amargo and pet its head. Amargo was, to say the least, surprised, but it was enjoying itself. "There, there. That wasn't your fault was it?" I asked, quickly forming a bond with the Amargo. '''No! Believe me, I was in a panic for an entirely sensible reason!' ''Said Amargo. I could tell it was a boy from its voice. '' ''What happened? ' 'Asked Cloud, obviously concerned. 'Well, I was outside in your father's Vivosaur Ranch, when suddenly I was attacked by a T-Rex like creature!' ''Amargo explained. "Was it one of the T-Rexes in the Ranch?" I asked. Any Vivosaur would be scared by a T-Rex, especially one that's launching off an attack. '''Not at all! It had no skin or muscles, and was being held together by some weird shadowy stuff! I tried to stop it so that it wouldn't hurt anyone, but it used some skill that made me scared!' ''Amargo explained. Yep. This was an unusual case. "Well, I'll look into it later." I said. "Well done, Nathan!" my father exclaimed. "You calmed the Amargo down!" "Dad? What should we do with Amargo anyway?" "Well, what does it want to do?" ' Um... may I join your team?'' ' Amargo asked timidly. "He wants to join my team." "Hmm... well, I guess a second Vivosaur wouldn't hurt." 'Yay! So... do I get a name?' ''asked Amargo. "Galio. It sounds like a good name for a Vivosaour who wants to do justice for his peers." I told Amargo. '''Sounds good! Thank you!' ''Said Amargo happily. '''Welcome to the team, friend!' ''chirped Cloud, mentally patting Galio on the back. Both Vivosaurs then went back into their Dino Medals. "Well done, Nathan! Now, I've decided to test you with something..." My father told me. Chapter Three: Some Kind of Test...? "Okay Nathan! Come with me to the Fossil Battle Testing Arena." I complied, wondering what kind of "test" he was talking about. "''We're gonna take a test?" ''Cloud asked me, mentally tilting his head to the side. ''"Great... barely one minute of being on the team, and a TEST. ARGH!!!" ''complained Galio. ''"Dude, calm down." ''Cloud remarked, trying to calm down Galio. Galio took no notice, as he was mentally slamming his head down on an imaginary table. I chuckled to myself, still following my father. The Fossil Battle Testing Arena was the largest room in the entire facility. It did look much like a coliseum, but had modern-looking white walls with blue stripes and a sky blue, dome-like roof. "Okay Nathan, this is your test." my father told me. I waited for instruction on what to do for this test. "You must battle me with your two vivosaurs and win." I was surprised. I had to fight my father, who was not only a top-rank scientist, but also a very experienced Fossil Fighter. ''"We get to fight? Heck yeah!" ''exclaimed Cloud, almost bursting with excitement. ''"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!!!" ''screamed Galio. (Cloud took this moment to mentally slap Galio across the face, and Galio thanked Cloud and said that he needed that.) "So, you ready?" My dad asked. Even though there was no sunlight, his Dino Medals gleamed in his hand. "Let's go!" I shouted, tossing Cloud's and Galio's Dino Medals. Cloud appeared in a flash of light, roaring to the heavens. He then glared down at my father, smirking. ''"Let's get it on!" ''he roared. Galio, who had appeared at the same time, roared his approval. My father threw his Dino Medals next. Ritchie, his Mapo, appeared in a burst of light, roaring to (what would have been) the sky, before sizing up Cloud. Stone, the Acro, simply stared at Galio, somewhat unimpressed. "Okay, then... let's begin." "Cloud! Wind Blast at Ritchie!" I called out. Cloud replied by roaring and launching a gale-force blast of wind at Ritchie, who doubled over in pain. "Galio, Amargo Stomp!" Galio smashed his feet into Stone, who took serious injury from the attack. However, it remained defiant, and simply shook the dust off of it, standing up. "Okay then! Conqueror Fang and Acro Combo!" my father called out to his Vivosaurs. Ritchie moved over to Galio and crunched down on his neck with his powerful jaws. Galio roared in fury and pain, for the bite on the neck surely damaged him. However, the fact that Ritchie was a Close-Range Vivosaur and Galio was farther back on the field made sure that Galio didnt sustain too much damage. However, the same couldn't be said for Cloud, who sustained great damage from the massive bite and the following kick. "CLOUD!" I shouted out. This wasn't looking too good for me. One more hit to Cloud, and we were finished, for galio definitely couldnt handle both theropods by himself. ''"Okay. We need something to defeat Ritchie and Stone quickly... wait!" ''"*cough* What is it?" ''Cloud asked wearily. I have a plan, but it's risky. You guys up for it?" I asked. ''"Anytime!" ''roared Galio enthusiastically. "Okay! I pass!" My father grinned, and went for a combination Conqueror Fang and Acro Fang on Cloud. Just when the vivosaurs were going to reach Cloud, I called out, " Galio! Block them and protect Cloud!" Galio moved in front of Cloud, warding off Stone with a stomp of his massive foot. Ritchie still rushed after Cloud, but was knocked off balance by Galio's swinging tail, damaging Ritchie and making him damage Cloud slightly. Cloud roared in outrage and started to glow orange. That slight damage had put him STRAIGHT in the Parting Blow zone. "Alright, guys! Let's finish this with Aeros Alert and Amargo Combo!" I called out to my team. Cloud smashed his jaws into Ritchie's neck, before slamming Ritchie with his tail. There was anaudible impact, and Ritchie was sent flying into a wall. Stone was hard-pressed into the floor and kicked viciously by Galio. My father's eyes widened in shock as Stone slammed into the ground. Both vivosaurs turned back into their medal forms, unable to fight. "Well done once again, Nathan! You passed!" My father exclaimed after retrieving his Dino Medals. Category:Stories Category:Storm's Brewing